


You're Too Sweet To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cupcakes, I Was Enabled, M/M, Non Idol AU, chan. being the supportive father that he is ., hyunjin has an emotional breakdown bc of cupcakes, rated bc i have a nasty mouth and so does hyunjin i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It isn’t anything new, being in love with Kim Seungmin. Hyunjin knew. Everyone knew. Except maybe Seungmin himself, seeing as he’s probably the most oblivious boy alive when it comes to other people’s feelings towards him. Actually doing something about his feelings is a whole other matter entirely, but here he is. Getting ready to do That.





	You're Too Sweet To Me

**Author's Note:**

> the og title for this in microsoft word was "haha gay"

It isn’t anything new, being in love with Kim Seungmin. Hyunjin knew. Everyone knew. Except maybe Seungmin himself, seeing as he’s probably the most oblivious boy alive when it comes to other people’s feelings towards him.  _Actually __doing something_   about his feelings is a whole other matter entirely, but here he is. Getting ready to do That. Jisung , the rat, had  managed to  stick the idea into his mind that him and  Seungmin  could be actual literal in real life boyfriends if he just managed to “buck the hell up and confess already, you absolute and utter buffoon.” Jisung's words, not Hyunjin's. 

 

 

 _“Hyung, it's easy,_ _” Jisung had told him. “Y_ _ou just walk up to him and say ‘Howdy Seungmin! I’ve been in love with you my whole natural life, wanna go out with me?’ And Seungmin will say yes because he's been making goo-goo eyes at you since_ _I've_   _known_ _you_   _both, god_ _only_ _knows why_ _.”_  

 

 _“…Are you sure?”_   _Hyunjin wasn’t sure so Jisung puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling confidently_ _, reassuringly._  

 

 _“Trust me,”_  

 

 

Hyunjin didn’t know then and doesn’t know now why he had thought to trust him, seeing as its  coming from the fool who still couldn’t confess to his years long crush on a certain Mr. Lee Minho, but Hyunjin likes to think he isn’t petty so he kept  his mouth shut. Either way, there’s no backing out, because once Hyunjin sets his mind on something, he has to pull through otherwise it will haunt him every waking moment until his very last breath. So Hwang Hyunjin is going to woo Kim Seungmin even if it fucking kills him. Baking something for Seungmin had seemed like a good idea in the beginning. He'd driven himself to his friend's apartment, knocked and when no one answered, broke in using the Emergency Key hidden under the tacky neon rainbow doormat (it was a gag-gift from Jisung to Woojin but the other had genuinelyadored the thing so much that he decidedto Actually Use It) to borrow their kitchen for a while. Seungmin likes sweets, Hyunjin knows this, and therefore what he must do is make the best batch of cupcakes that Seungmin has ever tasted in his entire lifeand then proclaiming his love for the younger, effectively making Seungmin realize that he loves Hyunjin too and they’ll live happily ever after. Or something. Baking something for Seungmin seemed like a good idea, and it is. In theory.

 

 **To: TRAITOR** **RAT**  

 _why did no one tell me baking was gonna be this hard_  

 _i_ _just want a cute boyfriend is this too much to ask for @ god_  

 _boy_   _i_ _cant do this my ass is_   _rlly cryin in some cupcake batter rn_

 

 **From: TRAITOR** **RAT**  

 _oh m y god_ _rlly_ _._  

 

 **To: TRAITOR** **RAT**  

 _YA_  

 

 **From: TRAITOR** **RAT**  

 _i. i_   _mean,_  

 _you've got_ _this. i believe_ _in you!!_  

 

“God- Fuck,” Hyunjin spits, taking a long look at what he’s done, tears of frustration stinging at the back of his eyeballs. The batter looks like shit, it tastes like shit, the first batch he baked had burnded andhe has no clue what he’s doing. He's just following what is supposedto be an easy to follow recipe on some chocolate cupcakes. "Baking For People Who Don’t Know How To Bake" his ass. He contemplates suing for false advertisement.

 

“No cursing,”

 

Hyunjin jumps what must be, like, two feet in the air, a small shriek bursting past his lips. He puts a hand to his chest, gasping, and turns to face the man who dare intrude on his completely valid and necessary emotional break down. He wipes quickly at his pink cheeks and swolleneyes. “You surprised me,”

 

Chan goes onto his tip toes trying to peek over his shoulder, “God, you’re too tall. What are you even doing?” He inquires, leaning back onto the heels of his feet andbouncing out his curiosity. “Your apartment has a kitchen,”

 

“Your apartment doesn’t have a Jisung to make your oven explode.”

 

“How did he…-Never mind, I'd rather not know," Chan flicks his hand over Hyunjin's shoulder. “So. What’s all this?”

 

“Seungmin likes people who can bake,” Hyunjin says in way of explanation, gesturing  vaguely to the mess behind him. He coughs and a cloud of flour comes out of his mouth. He shrugs, “ So. Cupcakes.”

 

Chan raises and eyebrow and crinkles his nose in distaste. “That’s what that smell is? You really can’t bake,”

 

_As if he couldn't already tell,_ “I can  _too_  bake!” Hyunjin says indignantly. He’s not  the worst cook to exist; he knows how to not fuck up eggs. But when he thinks about it baking and cooking are actually two vastly different culinary mediums. He shrugs again. “Kinda,”

 

Chan crosses his arms across his chest and purses his lips, hip resting against the counter top, “Need I remind you of  _The_ _Camping Trip?_  You managed to-”

 

Hyunjin chokes on his spit, “You swore to never bring up The Camping Trip-” 

 

“-Burn half of-” 

 

“Hyung, I  _kn_ _ow_ -” 

 

“-Can you please stop interrupting me?” Chan snaps, shutting Hyunjin up completely. He shifts past Hyunjin to get a good at That and sighs. “You obviously have no idea what you’re doing and shouldn’t be allowed near the kitchen alone-  _But,_ ” Chan holds up a hand cutting off any protests that were undoubtedly ready to jump off of the edge of his tongue. “I can see how important this is to you, so I’m allowing for this to be a learning experience of sorts. And I’m also going to email you one of my recipes, because yours sucks. ”

 

Hyunjin was happy, elated even, but before he could jump for joy and hug his older friend, he pauses to give Chan a weary look. “You sure?” Chan nods in affirmation. “You’re not shitting me?” 

 

“If you keep cursing in my kitchen I will be,” 

 

Hyunjin smacks his lips and looks away sheepishly. “Gotcha,” 

 

“Good luck,” Chan reaches up to ruffle his hair with an affectionate smile before pouting. “You’re too tall.” 

 

“So I’ve heard,” Hyunjin laughs and shoves playfully at Chan's shoulder. “Now out of my kitchen!” 

 

Chan looks aghast, clutching at his imaginary pearls. “Excuse me?  _Who's_  kitchen?” 

 

“Who's wearing the apron? Me, so my kitchen. Now, please get out, you’re distracting me from my woo-age.” 

 

 

After managing to shoo Chan out of the kitchen, email open and ready on his phone, Hyunjin is going to bake these fucking cupcakes and bake them fucking  _right._ He's got music playing, a fresh and new sense of determination, and ingredients for a better batch of batter. This'll be fine.

 

 

Never mind, Hyunjin can’t do anything right, and he has no idea what the hell nougat is, what it looks or what it tastes like. What is nougat and how is it relevant to chocolate cupcakes? This day is bad.

 

 **To: Minnie** ** <3** 

 _yo_ _felix_ _what the FUCK is nougat and where can_ _i_ _find it in your kitchen_ _. what kind of fancy bullshit is chan expecting_  

 _also_ _pls_   _dont_ _tell_ _chan_ _i_ _said fuck_ _i_   _dont_ _want to die_  

 _do_ _yall_ _not have it?_ _?_ _in CHANS kitchen??? this is_ _chan_ _slander._  

_chandler_

 

 **From: Minnie** ** <3** 

 _Hi. This is_ _Seungmin_ _and I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that pun._  

 _W_ _h_ _y do you need nougat_ _?_ _?_  

 _Are you in my apartment?_  

 

Instead of messaging Felix like his dumb ass had _meant_ to, he had messaged Seungmin instead. Hellfire. This day just went from bad to Very Bad, which Hyunjin really didn’t think was possible, but here he is . Hyunjin is truly going to die covered in shitty, unfinished cupcake batter, isn’t he? Not the worst way to go but god he wished it were less embarrassing and maybe a little more epic. He contemplates not responding but he physically cannot seem to hold himself back.

 

 **To: Minnie** ** <3** 

 _lol hi_ _seungmin_ _!! you can ignore me_   _i_ _have everything under control._  

 _Please_   _Dont_ _Come Home_  

 

 **From: Minnie** ** <3** 

 _Too late, I'm at the doorstep._  

 _Knock knock_ _open up. T_ _he door is locked and Someone stole the Emergency Key :^) Hyunjin._  

 

Hyunjin’s fine, he can do this. He may be covered head to toe in cupcake batter and having an internal meltdown, but he’s got this. He just needs to pick up his foot and take the first step towards the door- Seungmin knocks on the door and his voice sounds muffled when he yells through, “Hyunjin, open the door! It is very cold outside and I haven't felt heat in three hours. I think I’m dying.” 

 

Hyunjin’s running to the door to let him in before he can continue to worry about his state of disarray, flinging it open to reveal an adorably windswept looking Seungmin. Its been snowing out recently, and he has a faint dusting of snow sprinkled in his hair and across his flushed cheeks, and Hyunjin doesn’t think his heart has ever been this full. Seungmin’s brows inch closer and closer to his hairline the longer he takes in his friend's appearance, and Hyunjin can feel himself turning red under the close speculation. With a laugh he shakes the snow out of his hair with a hand and squints up at him. “What have you been up to, oh my god,” 

 

“Oh, this?” Hyunjin tries to pat off some of the crusted on batter, belatedly realizing that, oh god, it looks like literal shit. “Um. Baking,” Hyunjin knows how to speak, honest. Seungmin tilts his head and Hyunjin is now just noticing that they’ve basically been having a staring match in his doorway so he turns and makes his stiff-legged trip back to the kitchen. There’s the faint sound of clothes rustling, a pause, and then footsteps. 

 

“But… You can’t bake?” He hears Seungmin say behind him and he can’t even bring himself to argue. “Oh !  Christ ,” _There it is._

 

Hyunjin laughs awkwardly and turns to face Seungmin, not quite looking him in the eye. “Heh, yeah. I don’t really know what I’m doing- Wait,” He does a double take at Seungmin. “Is that my jacket?”

 

“What?” He looks down at the bleached-light denim jacket and hums thoughtfully. “Huh, I guess so? It was just in my room.” He looks to Hyunjin with a faint frown, and if he didn't know any better he'd say he's blushing, oh dear god. “You don’t mind, do you? I'll return it,”

 

Its taking every sense of self restraint inside of Hyunjin’s body to refrain from screaming  _I love a boy_ at the top of his lungs. He doesn't trust himself to not do that the moment he opens his mouth, so he settles instead for a shy nod. Hyunjin is going to die. Seungmin stares at the kitchen mess for a moment. “So…” He says slowly, running his finger across the dirtied rim of a mixing bowl. “Who're they for?” 

 

Hyunjin chokes, which he finds he’s been doing a lot today. “E-Excuse me?” 

 

“The cupcakes,” Seungmin sounds a bit deflated and Hyunjin can’t really decipher why. He wipes the batter residue on his pant leg before turning to Hyunjin with a smile he could only describe as false and bitter. “A-Are they for somebody- Do I know them? Do you want help?” 

 

The look on his face is making his chest hurt and Hyunjin doesn’t like it- Doesn’t know what he’s feeling but he wants it to go away. Where did the comfortable atmosphere go? He doesn’t really know how to answer- Doesn’t really know anything, and forces out a strangled laugh. “Uh, yeah- I could use your help, if you don’t mind.” If Seungmin noticed him leaving out who they were for, he doesn’t mention it. 

 

Once they got working it was like the tenseness in between them never even existed, Seungmin taking over the batter and Hyunjin on icing. It was fun, bumping shoulders together and telling silly jokes to each other and giggling as Day6's ‘ _I Like You_ ’ plays softly from Hyunjin’s phone, Seungmin humming gently under his breath.  _Same,_ he can’t help but think. Hyunjin knocks a little too hard into Seungmin, causing him to raise a threatening eyebrow as he reaches up to pat him on his cheek, spreading flour across his slowly burning face. In retaliation Hyunjin sticks his hand into the icing and corners Seungmin against the counter, caging him with one long arm and the other smearing the icing over his cheek that was still soft with youthful baby fat and ending over his lips and- And Seungmin's staring at him with his eyes wide and unblinking and Hyunjin’s still pinning him to the counter with his gross sticky thumb pressing against Seungmin’s bottom lip and, oh god, this is happening. Seungmin’s hand rests on his shoulder and slides up at a snails pace, ending at the nape of his neck and Hyunjin can’t suppress the shiver it causes. He’s definitely getting flour in his hair but Hyunjin can’t find it in himself to care, not when he’s cradling Seungmin’s soft and warm cheeks in his hands and is being pulled down by the back of his neck and his lips are being pressed against Seungmin’s and wow. 

 

 _Wow._  

 

Its kinda clumsy, and really sticky from the icing, but its sweet, too. In the metaphorical and literal sense, and it causes a warmth to spread through his body, starting in his chest and seeping into his bones. ‘ _I Like You'_ s chorus is loud in his ears along with his heartbeat, and the moment is perfect, if not incredibly cheesy. Seungmin pulls away and Hyunjin’s eyes flutter open reluctantly, looking down at the beaming boy in his arms. Seungmin isn’t even that much shorter than him but the way he folds into his arms makes him seem so much smaller than he is, and its one of the most endearing things Hyunjin has ever had the chance to encounter. He kinda feels like he wants to die, but in the good way this time; like everything in the world is right and he's at peace- No, he’s not being dramatic. He smiles and buries his face in the crook of Seungmin’s neck and nuzzles the side of his face, his own looking like a tomato. “You couldn’t have waited, what, like, forty five minutes?” Seungmin’s hand pats comfortingly at the back of his neck and shoulders. “I had a whole confession speech planned, y'know? Really was gonna sweep you off your feet,” 

 

Seungmin laughs and the sweet sound reverberates  in Hyunjin’s ear that’s pressed against his neck. “Too late, Jinnie,” Hyunjin presses his smile against his collarbones at the nickname. “Because you already have. ”

 

“Hah, gay-” Hyunjin gets a slap to the back of his head. “Ow,” 

 

“…I think I got flour, like, all over your hair.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They spend the next however long standing wrapped up in each other with sappy romance music in the background, the moment only broken when Seungmin asks, “So the cupcakes were for me?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Hyunjin only pulls back to raise an eyebrow at him. “Who else would they have been for?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “I dunno, Minho?” 
> 
>  
> 
> He snorts and shakes his head. “Nah, way too gone for Jisung.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “...Ew,” 
> 
>  
> 
> “I know.” 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To: TRAITOR RAT 
> 
> HEY SHITHEAD 
> 
> GUESS WHO HAS A WHOLE BEE EFF 
> 
>  
> 
> From: TRAITOR RAT 
> 
> holy fukc 
> 
>  
> 
> To: TRAITOR RAT 
> 
> so if you ever want advice for a certain mr lee minho 
> 
> you know who to ask :^) 
> 
>  
> 
> From: TRAITOR RAT 
> 
> eat shit and die please 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i liked where it ended but i still wanted to put this in hcdsackudb
> 
> if you made it to the end Yikes and thank you
> 
> shout out to westcoast squad for fuckin. being patient and dealing w my bs ilu all
> 
> !! IMPORTANT !! i made a new ao3 acct its Stickyheart if u wanna see any more of the works i will continue to do !!


End file.
